Akashi's GrabCar?
by BakaEroNingen
Summary: Kuroko yang hampir tiap harinya dalam seminggu ini melihat Akashi gonta-ganti mobil jadi penasaran. Apakah mobil-mobil itu sungguh milik Akashi? Monggo dibaca 'w')/


**Akashi's GrabCar? - BakaEroNingen**

 **Kuroko's Basketball - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Grab - Anthony Tan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **Pair: AkaKuro, _Slight_ AoKise  
**

 **Warning: AU Teiko Chuugakkou, Bokushi Akashi, OOC, Shounen Ai, Typos  
**

 **Summary:** Kuroko yang hampir setiap harinya dalam seminggu ini melihat Akashi gonta-ganti mobil jadi penasaran **.**

 _ **Kuroko POV**_

Sama seperti biasa, hari ini aku menunggu rekanku di depan gerbang Teiko Chuugakkou. Baru beberapa menit menunggu, mobil _Mazda RX 8_ menepi dengan manis di depan gerbang sekolahku. Lagi-lagi konglomerat itu membawa jenis mobil yang berbeda dari hari kemarin. Mobil yang ia pakai kemarin adalah mobil _Lamborghini Gallardo_ , kemarinnya lagi _Chevrolet Camaro_. Aku tau Akashi-kun orang tajir, tapi ini kan hanya ke sekolah. Apakah butuh beragam jenis mobil? Aku sangat mengenal Akashi-kun. Ia tidak suka memamerkan kelebihannya kok. Namun kelebihannya itu mencuat dan mengafeksi banyak orang dengan sendirinya. Oh, saking terlarutnya pada pikiranku sendiri, Akashi-kun sudah mengajakku masuk ke dalam sekolah.

 **Normal POV**

Kedua remaja itu berlalu menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Mereka datang tepat waktu, bahkan terlampau tepat waktu hingga di dalam pelosok kelas tak seorang pun penghuninya. Pemilik helaian _baby blue_ itu memilih berkutat dengan novel favoritnya hingga teman-temannya tiba di kelas dan bel pelajaran pertama berkumandang.

"Kuroko _cchi_! Ayo ke atap seperti biasa", ajak si penganut _Perfect Copy_ andalan saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Kuroko dan Kise berjalan beriringan ke tempat yang dimaksud dan didapatinya disana kawanannya yang lain telah disana sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Yo, Tetsu!", sapa pemuda ganguro yang eksotis (katanya) dengan butiran nasi di sudut bibirnya. Kise yang perhatian dan katanya peka langsung mengerti kode dan mengambil butiran nasi di sudut bibir Aomine. Aomine hanya tercengang sesaat karena perlakuan Kise terhadapnya.

"Ih Aomine _cchi_ kayak balita. Makan aja masih belepotan _ssu_ ", niatnya sih baik, tapi ucapannya buat kokoro retak sesaat. Udah akhir SMP dikatai masih balita? Ngenes.

"Apa katamu hah?!", keduanya bertengkar hingga aksi jambak-jambakan tak terelakkan. Mau romantis malah gagal. Miris.

Mengabaikan pertengkaran Aomine dan Kise, Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedari tadi telah duduk di sampingnya. Tidak seperti temannya yang lain, Akashi dapat menyadari kehadiran Kuroko sehingga tak perlu pasang tampang bloon atas eksistensi mendadak seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko memakan sandwich buatannya sendiri dengan tenang tanpa terusik sama sekali dengan Aomine dan Kise yang sedang tampar-tamparan di udara. Sekelebat memori tentang mobil Akashi yang berganti-ganti singgah di otak Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _Anoo_ , Akashi-kun"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa mobil Akashi-kun tiap minggu berbeda-beda?", langsung to the point, Kuroko tipe orang yang spontan dan tak bertele-tele.

"Ah itu.."

"Akashi _cchi_! Aomine _cchi_ nyebelin banget _ssu_!", kondisi Kise cukup membuat mata menyipit. Normal sih, hanya saja rambutnya sudah awut-awutan berantakan.

"Kau pikir aku ini ibumu? Untuk apa kau melapor padaku?", sosok pemilik surai _scarlet_ membalas rengekan si model membahana.

"Akashi-kun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku",

"Kuro _chin_ , bagi sandwich ya..", titan ungu langsung menyambar sandwich Kuroko tanpa mendapat izin dari sang pemilik.

"Jadi.."

"Kalian ini sebenarnya sedang membicarakan apa _na-nodayo_?", helaian _verdant_ tertiup angin semilir, biar ada kesan badainya gitu deh.

"Ehem", dehaman mengheningkan suasana. Membiarkan sang kapten bersabda.

"Kau bertanya mengapa mobilku berganti-ganti bukan?", Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku menggunakan aplikasi GrabCar", Kise cengo, Aomine mangap, Midorima bingung, Murasakibara ngemil, Kuroko diem.

"Tapi kau kan kaya Akashi _cchi_! Akashi Corp kan perusahaan internasional! Berarti kau sudah bangkrut ya _ssu_?", cerocosan si kuning membuat perempatan imaginer pekat di pelipis si pangeran merah yang tamvan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Ryouta", aura kelam menguar. Kise kicep tak berani mencela lagi.

"Tentu saja, keluarga Akashi sangat kaya. Dan ingat, perusahaan keluargaku tidak akan bangkrut", pernyataan ini sontak membuat penghuni atap terheran.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pakai GrabCar? Tanaka-san cuti?", Midorima pasalnya juga penasaran dengan perihal ini.

"Dia tidak cuti. Aku hanya saja -",

"Akashi-kun mobilnya lagi rusak?", malaikat biru menyela. Namun bukannya mendapat hentakan, Kuroko dapat seringaian tamvan.

" _Naa_ , Tetsuya. Dengarkan ceritaku hingga selesai", Kuroko mengangguk menurut sebagai submisif dan TTM yang baik.

"Aku bosan tiap hari menggunakan mobil _Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita_ hitamku. Jadi aku putuskan memakai mobil-mobil GrabCar",

"Biar keliatan makin tajir ya kan, Akashi?", Aomine tidak sayang nyawa rupanya. Meledek Akashi dalam mode Bokushi sama dengan mati telanjang.

"Daiki, jaga ucapanmu", ucapan dingin menusuk bergema.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Kalian tidak membaca berita minggu lalu? Akashi Corp telah mendirikan aliansi Grab. Ini beritanya", Midorima menyodorkan _iPhone 6+_ dimodifikasi warna hijau cerah.

"Dengan kata lain, mobil-mobil itu milik Aka _chin_ ", Murasakibara akhirnya bersuara. Hamburger dan sandwich miliknya ternyata telah ludes.

"Benar. Aku membeli mobil-mobil itu dan merentalnya kepada supir-supir GrabCar", Kuroko takjub. Suami masa depannya sangat kaya, berarti rumah tangga terjamin. Apalagi nanti di akhir SMA Akashi Corp akan dikendalikan oleh putra tunggal Akashi Masaomi, yakni Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun jangan bohong", niatnya sih menguji Akashi bohong atau tidak.

"Percayalah padaku, Tetsuya. Aku ini mutlak", Kuroko menurut dengan mengangguk, takut di ena ena Akashi dengan kasar di masa mendatang.

"Kasihan Akashi-kun secara tidak langsung jadi testimoni", sebenarnya Kuroko menghina. Tapi kalau Akashi tak menangkap hinaannya?

"Berarti aku ini orang baik Tetsuya. Aku rela dijadikan testimoni, asalkan konsumen puas", senyuman manis dan tulus membuat Kuroko terpana.

"Begitu juga kita. Aku rela jadi TTM asalkan Tetsuya nyaman", Akashi curhat nelangsa. Ada yang prihatin, ada yang menahan tawaan.

"Gombal"

"Tapi kau suka kan"

"Suka apa?"

"Di ena-ena"

"Apa sih, Akashi-kun tijel (tidak jelas)"

"Aku juga sayang Tetsuya"

"Aku belum mengatakannya"

"Berarti ada kemungkinan _akan_ mengatakan, bukan?"

"Akashi-kun gombal"

"Tenang saja sayang, Aku akan mengawinimu saat kita sudah lulus SMA Tetsuya"

"Kawin dan menikah itu berbeda loh Akashi-kun"

"Habis kawin baru nikah sayang"

"Itu kebalik Akashi-kun"

"Tapi kalau aku maunya begitu?"

"Terserah Akashi-kun sajalah"

"Kalau begitu, simpan dulu energimu untuk nanti malam"

"Memang kita mau apa nanti malam?"

"Ena-ena"

"Akashi-kun mesum!"

 **-END-**

* * *

Hello guys! *w*)/

Setelah bertahun-tahun jadi sider, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk publish cerita juga~ Awalnya saya gak ngerti cara review dan publish cerita disini. Lalu setelah saya cari-cari cara di gugel, saya berhasil sampai sini huahahahhha

Untuk nama-nama mobil, saya memilih tipe mobil sport yang kece dan refrensinya itu dari mz gugel. Saat saya naik GrabCar untuk ketiga kalinya, tiba-tiba saya dapet ilham buat ngetik fic ini wkwkwk

Nah, bagi yang tak tau _ena-ena_ , itu artiya **itu**. (If You Know What I Mean)

Source pict: _iddotpinterestdot_ com _slash_ pin _slash_ 496733033876847485

Saya baru masuk ke dunia **FFN** , jadi mohon bantuannya ya senvai-senvaiku~

Boleh minta **Review** atau **Favorite** atau **Follow** nya? muehehe~

Plz jangan flame aku kakak ( _lllll_ w _lllll_ )a #Maso

 **Salam mezum, BakaEroNingen**


End file.
